


you love it when I fall apart

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling





	you love it when I fall apart

tease me with your sweetest smile,  
your caring tone coating cutting words,  
push me until I break for you;  
you love it when I fall apart

when I lie here in the aftermath,  
a shattered, sticky, shaking mess,  
you look at me and see perfection  
I just want to be perfect for you

even a tender touch can bruise,  
yet I beg for every mark;  
everyone who sees me should know where I belong

beneath you,  
beside you –  
protecting and protected,  
possessive and possessed.  
my softness is a gift,  
I give it to you willingly  
wrapped in ribbons and a smile

strip me down,  
mind and body,  
until there is nothing left in me but you

curl your fingers around my throat  
and claim me  
til I can’t stand it  
til I can’t stand  
til I drown in sensation and shatter,  
your name on my drooling lips as I fall apart  
for you to gently put me back together


End file.
